Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales
by kimmie2598
Summary: Mira thinks that playing match maker is fun but when her spell goes wrong with certain people losing their memory in their own little universes...what could possibly go wrong? The only thing she can do is watch while the couple's try and find their own happy ending with the person they're trapped with. One-shot for each couple. NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, and Jerza
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the Fairy Tail guild. But it got weird when Mirajane having the idea of sending a selected number of people to an alternate universe.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lissana called out to her sister worriedly.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"Where did you send them all?"

"To their Fairy Tale's of course." Lissana looked at her sister in confusion. Mira brought in a Lacrima to look into other dimensions.

"Mirajane. You cannot send my children into a Fairy Tale." Said the Master as he appeared on the wooden railing for the second floor.

"I'm sorry Master but once they're there they can't come out until they find their own happy ending." Mira said to Makarov as she smiled up at him.

"You misunderstand me child." The Master said as he jumped off the ledge landing on the bar. "I meant that you have to tell me first so I can watch." He continued.

"MASTER!" Lissana cried out as she slammed her hands onto the bar.

"Calm down child. Don't you think it's interesting though? I want to see what happens in each universe." Makarov said to the youngest transformation mage with a smile.

"Okay. Mira-nee where did you send everyone?" Lissana asked as she looked at her older sister. Mira's eyes lit up with excitement and asked for everyone to come around and watch and listen. Everyone who wasn't sent to a Fairy Tale was currently sitting quietly in the hall at the tables as Mira explained who was where.

"OKAY! First, we have Natsu and Lucy in Little Red Riding Hood. Then we have Gray and Juvia in The Little Mermaid, Levy and Gajeel in Beauty and the Beast, and finally Erza and Jellal in Romeo and Juliet though it's not a Fairy Tale I thought it was a good idea for those two."

"But don't Romeo and Juiet die in the end?" Macao asked.

"ERZA-SAN!‼" Wendy cried out worriedly.

"Don't worry everyone I have set it up so they don't have to go by the original Fairy Tale but the story will end once they confess their love and kiss." Mira explained. The whole guild went silent and burst out laughing.

"So were going to see Natsu and Lucy kiss?" Wakaba stated whilst laughing his butt off.

"This is going to be hilarious! We even get to see Gray kiss Juvia‼!" Bixlow said.

"But there's one teeny tiny little problem." Mira said with a sweat drop.

"What is it Mira?" Elfman asked. Mira looked up at her younger brother, the guild and then the Master.

"Their memories were erased in the process of the spell." The whole guild went silent.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" Everyone cried out. Master Makarov just sat on the bar table with his eyes shut. Romeo and Wendy walked up to him.

"M- Ma- Master are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly. Makarov just smiled and burst out laughing.

"MASTER?" Romeo shouted out. "What's wrong?"

"Oh this is going to be interesting. MIRA!" Makarov shouted out to her.

"Yes Master?"

"Go to Levy and Gajeels first." Makarov ordered the silver-haired barmaid.


	2. Beauty and The Beast - GaLe

Levy woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ugh! My head!" She complained as she grabbed her head, hoping to stop it from spinning. Levy woke up, got dressed and walked out of her little cottage. She walked into town, she was greeted by everyone with a smile she smiled back. She went into the Bakery first and then went to the library to start work.

~The Guild~

"Mira-nee!" Lissana cried out.

"Yes?"

"You said Levy lost her memories right?"

"Yep."

"Then why does she seem so familiar with that place?"

"It seems that her real memories have been replaced with fake ones. I'm guessing that's happened to everyone."

"Oh."

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy cried out in tears.

"Why are you two crying?" Wakaba asked.

"Because we have to witness Levy have her first kiss. AND IT WON'T BE ME‼" The two boys cried out in unison. Everyone looked at the two of them and sweat dropped. Everyone's attention went back to focusing on the Fairy Tale.

~Fairy Tale~

_Hours Later_

Levy climbed up the ladder in the main library organizing the books, putting them into their allocated place on the shelves. The bell to book store/library rang as someone came in.

"Hmmm? That's weird we closed an hour ago." Levy said to herself as she looked at the big clock on the wall. She climbed down the ladder and went to the front desk. When she turned the corner an annoyed look came upon her face.

"Hello Levy."

"Hi Jet. How are you today? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh my brother was being really annoying and he stormed off going to that place."  
"Your brother? You mean my former best friend who you took from his family and made him your personal slave? And then turned into some royal punk just because your family adopted him and made him royal?"

"Yes. That's the one."  
"You're telling me why?"

"I want you to go get him."  
"Why me?"

"He'll listen to you. Also you'll do it."  
"Why would I?"

"You want answer's about your parents right?" Levy went wide-eyed.

"My…parents?"

"You go get Droy and in exchange I'll give you information about your parent's disappearance." Levy thought for a minute putting her finger on her chin.

"Deal." She said as she took out her hand, which Jet gladly took. As Levy let go of Jet's hand there was a loud explosion outside.

Levy could hear the ear-splitting screams of everyone in the village.

~The Guild~

Everyone looked at Jet and Droy, whom were currently wide-eyed with their jaws dropped.

"You two are jerks." Romeo said out loud amongst the silence. Jet and Droy face planted to the ground. Everyone started laughing but the laughing soon died down as everyone gave their full attention to the story.

~Fairy Tale~

Levy ran outside with Jet by her side. Someone was thrown towards them. The person landed on Jet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jet yelled out as he pushed the person of off him. He looked at the guy.

"DROY!" Jet yelled out.

"Jet…is…that…you?"

"Who did this to you?"

"The beast." Droy said before he passed out. Jet went wide-eyed and took Droy into Levy's shop. Before Levy walked into the shop she turned around and saw a figure standing in the fire, he was glaring at her with blood red eyes. The fire dimmed down, and the smoke started to clear. It was a man he looked beaten, he collapsed to the ground and looked at Levy she could see the grin on his face, and also heard his laugh.

"Gi…hi…hi…"

A day later

~The Guild~

"WHAT THE HELL?" Macao cried out.

"It just skipped to the next day?" Wakaba questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Makarov said as he squashed Macao and Wakaba with his giant's fist. "Just watch, since it's a Fairy Tale, it skips parts that aren't important. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!"

~Fairy Tale~

Jet stood with Droy in front of the Beast who was currently tied up.

"VILLAGERS!" Droy shouted.

"THIS BEAST DESTROYED YOUR TOWN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT?" Jet asked.

"NO!" The villager's answered angrily.

"NOT ONLY THAT HE HURT MY BROTHER!" Jet said out loud.

"THE BEAST WILL BE TIED UP HERE FOR THE REMAINDER OF HIS LIFE! INSTEAD OF DEATH WE WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Droy cried out.

"DO AS YOU PLEASE AS YOU WALK BY, THROW YOUR ROTTEN FRUIT AT HIM, SPIT ON HIM IF YOU WANT AND YOU COULD EVEN PEE ON HIM!" Jet said aloud.

"GIVE HIM AS MUCH MISERY AS YOU CAN FOR THE REMAINDER FOR HIS PATHETIC LIFE!" Droy shouted out he walked off the stage. Walking to the horse carriage that was waiting for Jet and Droy.

"YEAH!" The villager's shouted out.

"WE WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE! HAVE FUN EVERYONE!" Jet said as he closed the carriage door. After that the carriage left. Everyone walked off spitting at the beast on their way past.

Levy just looked through the window of her shop. Looking at the beast with a serious face and her arms crossed.

~Hours Later~

It was late at night. The shadows of the night haunting the small quiet village. A figure went over to the beast who was wide awake. The figure walked past the beast not doing anything. They went over to the blacksmiths and grabbed a sledgehammer that was on the ground. The figure walked up to the Beast. The beast looked up at the figure as they lifted the sledgehammer ready to take the hit. The beast was surprised when the figure missed it's target but the beast wasn't it's target it was the lock.

The figure took of the chain and padlock and freed the beast. The figure indicated the beast to follow him. The beast followed quietly into a building filled with books.

"Why did you help me man?" The beast questioned. The figure turned around and took off their cloak. "Or girl?" The girl giggled.

"Come with me let's clean you up." The girl led The Beast into the main library she brought in a bowl of water and a cloth. The girl cleaned of the dry spit that was on The Beasts' face. She also tended to his wound from the previous day. There was an awkward silence.

"What's your name shrimp?" The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Levy. What's yours? And don't say 'The Beast'."

"Gajeel."

"That's an interesting name."

"So why did you help me Shrimp?"

"My name's not 'Shrimp'."

"I think shrimp suits you." Levy giggled and Gajeel smiled as Levy treated Gajeels wounds.

~The Guild~

Everyone was currently watching the Lacrima. When a Blue, White, and Black cat came through the guild doors.

"Happy! Carla! Lilly!" Wendy cried out.

"Hi Wendy!" Happy greeted the blue haired girl happily.

"Wendy. Where's Gajeel?" Lilly asked. Wendy looked at the Lacrima, Lilly walked over to the Lacrima.

"Wendy. Where's Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Juvia?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Where are those troublemaker's?" Carla asked. After Wendy explained to the three exceed's about the situation, the exceed's also started to watch the Fairy Tale.

~Fairy Tale~

It was still late at night. Levy and Gajeel continued to flirt. Levy and Gajeel kept wondering why each other was so familiar.

"Gajeel."

"What is it Shrimp?"

"Why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"Are you falling for me Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. Levy blushed.

"N-N-N-NO!" Levy said putting up her hands in defense, she covered her face to hide the blush.

"You're so cute Shrimp."

"C-Cu-Cute?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Levy stayed silent. Gajeel looked around and saw a guitar. He got up and picked it up. Levy looked at him as he strummed.

"You know I play a great solo but I want a duet with you." Gajeel said with a smirk. Levy blushed even harder. Gajeel walked over to her, crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"I've fallen for you Levy." Levy blushed as Gajeel called her by her name and not 'Shrimp'.

"I've fallen for you too Gajeel."

And with that Levy and Gajeel slowly leaned into each other and kissed passionately. When they pulled apart a light came over them. The light was so bright they had to close their eyes.

* * *

**So that was Beauty and the Beast. The next chapter will about what happened when they get back to the guild and an introduction to the next story. Anyway hope your enjoying the story so far. Have fun reading! :)**


	3. GaLe Returns!

When Levy and Gajeels eye's opened they were on the ground of the Fairy Tail guild. Levy got up gripping her head to stop it from spinning. The whole guild stared at the small girl and the iron dragon slayer.

"Hi everyone." Levy said with a smile. Everyone cheered and hugged the bluenette.

"Hey Shrimp!" Gajeel called out. Levy turned around to see Gajeel standing above her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Mira the last thing I remember is you casting a spell and when I wake up I'm on the ground. What did you do?" Levy asked as she looked at the barmaid.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy shouted as they hugged the small girl.

"JET! If she doesn't remember then it doesn't count!" Droy said.

"We still have a chance Droy!" Jet yelled.

"Remember what?" Levy asked.

"Nothing!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"I'll explain what happened Levy." Mira said as she helped the bluenette off the ground. Mira had explained what happened to Gajeel and Levy and they both started blushing so hard they both looked like a ripe tomato.

"Anyway…." Makarov said as he stood up, "on with the next story! MIRA!"

"Yes Master?"

"Go to Erza and Jellal's."

"Did you just say 'Jellal'?" Asked a woman who came through the guild doors. Everyone looked at her and the girl with the pink hair who stood next to her.

"ULTEAR? MEREDY?" Everyone in the guild questioned. Meredy smiled and waved to everyone as she walked by with Ultear all serious and angry walking beside her.

"Where is Jellal?" Ultear asked angrily.

"In a place." Makarov answered calmly.

"Master Makarov could you please tell us where, we have a very important job to do." Meredy asked kindly.

"In a Fairy Tale."

"Huh?" Meredy and Ultear questioned. Makarov pointed at the Lacrima. Meredy and Ultear looked at it and saw Jellal and Erza in a Fairy Tale.

Meredy looked at her 'mother'.

"The master was being serious." Meredy commented. Ultear went wide-eyed and sat down.

"Well? What are we waiting for? PLAY IT!" Ultear shouted cheerfully. Meredy looked at Ultear in surprise and sat down next to her. Everyone started cheering, the screaming dimmed down when everyone's focus was on the Lacrima.


	4. Romeo and Juliet - Jerza

"Yo! Where's Romeo at?" Asked a tall muscular man.

"Simon. You know Jellal hates being called that?" Asked a woman with long purple hair.

"Oh Ultear. Why are you so uptight today?" Simon asked. The woman known as Ultear stood up and looked at him.

"I have a feeling that our cousin will make a horrible decision today."

~The Guild~

"So I'm Jellal's cousin eh?" Ultear asked with a smirk. Everyone looked at Ultear. Levy turned to the silver-haired barmaid.

"Mira?"

"Yes Levy?"

"I thought you said that only Erza and Jellal were in that universe."

"I did."

"But Mira-Nee, why are Simon and Ultear there?" Lissana asked.

"Well. They are in a different dimension, so I guess that every dimension there's another us." Mira answered. Everyone's attention went back to the Lacrima.

~The Fairy Tale~

"Who is she?" Jellal asked himself as he looked out into the distance, looking over the ocean, which had the setting sun upon it.

"Who is who, Romeo?" Jellal turned around to see Simon.

"I hate it when you call me that Simon." Jellal said as he turned around to continue looking at the view. Simon put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going out." Simon said as he looked at his cousin with a smirk. Jellal could only look at him with fear. Simon had a plan, most likely a blind date, and those always backfired.

A girl with scarlet red hair looked out her window, her left arm resting on the windowsill, she sighed.

"ERZA!" Shouted a male voice. Erza turned around in time to see a short old man burst through her bedroom door.

"Hello Father."

"Erza….where….have…you….been?" He panted heavily.

"Here, in my room."

"You're such a troublesome child." He stated as he looked up at the scarlet haired girl. "I just came to tell you to get ready. The party starts in an hour." He turned around and made his way to the door, he turned around again to look at his daughter.

"Give him a chance. Ichiya is very good at what he does; he's the founder of Blue Pegasus Perfume. Very rich, noble and respected throughout the kingdom." He said before he exited her room.

Erza looked at herself in the mirror and started getting ready. She looked at all the make-up that was on her dressing table. She frowned and put all of it in a bag.

"I keep telling them, 'I don't want this stupid crap'."

JELLAL

Jellal and Simon stood outside of a house, which had music booming from it. Jellal looked at Simon in realization.

"SIMON!"

"What Jellal?"

"This is Makarov Fairy's mansion. We can't be here."

"Relax. We're not going in…yet."  
"What do you mean 'yet'?" Jellal asked. Then just in time a bright red sport's car with flames painted on the sides rocked up, playing _Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio_. The figure stood up in his place of his car and took off his glasses right when the song finished.

"'Supp my brother's." He said with a goofy smirk, which revealed his sharp canine-like teeth. But what was really familiar to the two of them was the Rosey Pink hair.

~The Guild~

"WWWHHAAAAAAAATTT?" Everyone in the guild shouted out even the master.

"NATSU'S DRIVING?" Macao asked surprisingly. Everyone was so confused and asking question's about why Natsu was driving, realization hit them when Mira had already said that it's Natsu, but a different dimension Natsu.

"I'm confused." Wendy innocently. "Who's playing who?" Meredy looked at the small girl and patted her on the head.

"Oh Wendy your so cute. I'll explain it to you. Jellal and Erza are Romeo and Juliet, Simon I believe is playing Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, Ultear is I think playing the role of Balthasar, Romeo's other cousin, Natsu as Mercutio, Ichiya as Paris and Master Makarov as Juliet's father."

"I think I get now. A little." Wendy smiled up at the pink haired girl.

"Anyway…let's get back to the story." Ultear suggested as she and everyone else looked at the Lacrima.

~Fairy Tale~

JELLAL

Jellal, Simon, along with Natsu walked into the party with their masks on. Simon slapped Jellal on the back playfully.

"Let loose, have some fun, and find that lucky lady." He said as he walked away grinning leaving Jellal alone in the crowd. Jellal walked through the crowd and he looked up at the right time. A girl with Scarlet red hair, who was wearing a purple strapless kimono-like dress, was descending the stairs. Jellal could only see her beautiful brown eyes because of the mask she was wearing. She got down the stairs and started running off in the opposite direction of someone coming towards her. Jellal looked over at the man who was currently following her, he knew who he was; it was Ichiya the founder of Blue Pegasus Perfume. He started running after her of hoping he would catch 'Scarlet' before Ichiya.

ERZA

"Why won't he just leave me alone? He's twice my age. He's creepy. And he's a little bit of a pervert." Erza said to herself mentally as she continued to look for somewhere to hide. She looked around as she stood behind the crowd near some curtains.

"My honey? Where are you my honey?" Erza could hear Ichiya calling her 'My Honey' she could see him drawing nearer. At the right time she was grabbed and pulled into the curtains and through an open window.

'Did I really just do that?' Jellal asked himself mentally as he kept a hold of 'Scarlet'. Scarlet pulled away and turned around.

"Thank You." She said gratefully; as she bowed the mask she was wearing fell off.

"Wow." Was all Jellal could say, Erza heard this and looked at the man with suspicion.

"What is it?"

"You're so beautiful." Jellal said as he took off his mask to get a better look of her. Erza blushed as the man took off his mask. He had the appearance of strong and built young man probably in his late teens or early 20's, he had blue messy hair and on the right side of his face across his eye was a red tattoo that he pulled off and made it look hot.

"Thank you. Right back at you." Erza said in a rush. Jellal raised an eyebrow; Erza blushed even harder in what she realized she had just said. "Oh umm I mean, you look really handsome."

"Why thank you…." Jellal trailed off waiting for Scarlet to say her name.

"Erza." She finished of for him. "And you are…"

"Jellal."

"Interesting name." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Not as interesting as yours." Jellal said with a smile. Erza giggled and she and Jellal started talking.

~The Guild~

The whole guild started to smile.

"AWWWWWWW‼!" All the girls screamed out in happiness. All the men were covering their ears, hoping to block out all the fan-girl screams.

~Fairy Tale~

Erza and Jellal stopped talking and kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Erza." Jellal said as held onto Erza's hands. Erza blushed tomato red. Jellal closed his eyes and kissed her passionately, Erza was shocked by his actions but started to enjoy the kiss, she kissed back and then pulled away after she heard someone scream her name.

"ERZA! ERZA!"

"Lucy?" Erza said as she turned around. A girl with blond hair came through the glass door, which was covered by the curtains. She ran up to Erza and grabbed her hand pulling her inside. Jellal ran after the two girls hoping to catch up to them. Jellal stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Makarov Fairy, talking to Erza. Makarov then walked away. Jellal stared at her as she stared back.

Lucy walked up to her friend and whispered in her ear.

"That's Jellal Heaven. The only son to the Tower of Heaven guild." Lucy said as she grabbed onto Erza's wrist and pulled her away.

As Jellal watched the girl he had fallen in love with walk away he found Natsu and Simon, and left the party.

~The Guild~

"MIRA-NEE!" Lissana cried out worriedly to her older sister. "Why didn't they come back?"

"I-I-I don't know." Mira looked at her younger sister worriedly.

"Mira…" Master Makarov said seriously, "They have to die." Everyone in the room gasped worriedly. Makarov just sat there as if nothing was happening.

~Fairy Tale~

"Who broke your heart Romeo?" Simon asked with suspicion. Jellal didn't answer. Natsu pulled over and turned to his friend sitting in the back seat.

"Look man. I don't know who she is, but if you've fallen for her, make her your's, make her your reason to live." Natsu said with a smile.

"Since when are you 'Mr. Romantic'?" Simon asked with a smirk. Natsu turned to face him.

"Luce told me that."

"Luce?" Simon asked.

"She's a good friend of the daughter of the Fairy's, Erza Scarlet." Natsu and Simon looked up to see Jellal bolting from the car heading back to the Fairy Mansion. Simon and Natsu just sat in the car watching Jellal run back.

"Drive." Simon said. Natsu looked at his friend and nodded, he started the car and drove off.

Jella climbed over the stonewall into the mansion of his rival guild. He walked into the garden to see a glimpse of Scarlet red hair whip past the green hedges. Jellal ran up to the glimpse of red's direction, he turned the corner to see Erza, talking to herself.

"Crap! Why? Why? Why? Did I have to fall for someone from the Tower of Heaven? I'd leave to be with him but…father need's me here, but if I stay I'll have to marry Ichiya. GOD DAMMIT! What do I do?"

"Your so cute when your confused." Jellal said Erza turned around and hit him as hard as she could. When she looked down at the person who had just scared half to death.

"Oh my god! Jellal? What are you doing here?"

"Came here to ask you one thing."  
"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Jellal asked as he got down on one knee and picked up a red rose that was lying on the grass. Erza blushed.

"Yes. YES! YES!"

~The Guild~

"HE PROPOSED! EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" All the girls cheered.

"YEAH! MY DAUGHTER'S GETTING MARRIED!" Master Makarov shouted out with big smile, he raised his beer and cheered like everyone else.

~Fairy Tale~

"I don't think so." Said a girl wearing a cloak that was covering her face.

"Milliana?" Erza questioned.

"Er-chan. I will not allow you to marry scum like him." Milliana said as she removed her cloak, she was loaded with weapons, and she had short brown hair with fair tan skin and she had the appearance of a cute human cat. She raised her gun that she was holding to Jellal. Milliana pulled the trigger to be shocked at what had just happened. Erza had jumped in front of Jellal to protect him from the killing blow.

"Er-chan? I killed Er-chan. I will punish myself the exact same way she left." Milliana dropped all her weapons, picked up one of her guns, and walked away. Jellal heard a gunshot in the distance. A tear came from his eye.

"Milliana. I remember you; you were a victim of the Tower of Heaven, I'm sorry about your parents, but I had nothing to do with it. I don't blame you for being so angry." Jellal said as he looked at the direction which Milliana had gone, he looked up into the dark sky, he looked at Erza and removed the hair from her face.

"The moon is nothing compared to your beauty, Erza." Jellal said as he kissed her forehead and then her lips. Jellal reached over to grab one of the guns that Milliana had dropped.

~The Guild~

"No." Mira said aloud in a frightened voice. Everyone watched carefully as Jellal put the gun to his head.

"MIRA-NEE‼! Bring them back!" Lissana cried out.

"Mira-san. Bring them back, I think I'll be ably to heal Erza-san." Mira looked at the little girl.

"I- I- I cant. I'm sorry." Mira said as she began to cry. Ultear and Meredy began to cry too because the loss of their friend was about to happen before their very eyes.

~Fairy Tale~

"I love you Erza." Jellal said as he kissed her one more time. He put the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, pls review and thanks for reading the story, hope your liking it so far. :)**


	5. Jerza Returns!

Jellal woke up with a splitting headache. He held his head to stop it from spinning. Once the room stopped spinning he looked around and saw Erza in the next bed that was beside him. Mira walked into the room with two glasses of water.

"Jellal. You're awake, thank goodness. I thought that bullet to the head killed you." Mira said with a smiled. Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Bullet…to the…head?" Jellal questioned. Mira nodded.

"I'll explain when Erza wakes up."

"Explain now Mira." Said a voice from behind her. Mira turned around and Jellal looked in the direction of the voice. "You can clearly see that I am awake." Erza said while crossing her arms while giving the barmaid a serious look. Mira pulled up a chair that was sitting in the corner of the room, she sat down and started to explain, where Jellal and Erza had been, what they were doing and what they had done.

Not so surprising to Mira, the Scarlet haired mage and Blue haired mage, blushed a deep crimson red; they had the same reaction as Gajeel and Levy. Mira giggled as the pair couldn't even look at each other without blushing. A few minutes later Meredy and Ultear blasted through the door.

"JELLAL! YOU'RE OKAY!" Meredy said as she gave Jellal a big hug. Ultear walked up to Erza.

"Glad you returned safely." Ultear said with a smile. Meredy looked at both Erza and Jellal.

"So are you two going to get married?" She teasingly asked. Jellal and Erza blushed. Ultear started laughing out loud.

Jellal looked at Erza who had a faint blush across her cheeks. He looked at a laughing Ultear and Meredy. It wasn't long after Makarov came jumping into the room.

"Meredy! Ultear! This is no time to be laughing! You can plan their wedding once all my children are back." Makarov yelled out. He turned to face Mira. "Mira! Gray and Juvia's Fairy Tale as soon as you can!"

"ON IT MASTER!" Mira shouted happily as she ran out of the room. Makarov turned to give Erza a smile. Makariv left the room with Meredy and Ultear close behind. Once everyone left Jellal got up and put his hand out to Erza.

"Let's watch and see what happens. Who knows? They might end up like us." Jellal said a smile. Erza blushed and took Jellal's hand. He helped her of the bed and through the door to the guildhall. Cheering was heard and Makarov cried out, "PLAY IT MIRA!" Mira instantly went to Gray and Juvia's story.


	6. Update!

**OKAAAY...u must hate me at the moment. Sorry for being unactive it's just that i have alot of school work and work ( KFC). I'm trying my best to write at least everyday on the next one-shot, it's a little tricky i have to admit. Any sorry but i will try and publish the next one-shot as soon as possible! (i'm also sick. I have tonsillitis and it's giving me a major headache!)**


End file.
